Utilisateur:Troisnyxetienne/Mensa
Projets (HAUTE PRIORITÉ!!) Avec les articles des ennemis/objets/éléments du jeu/personnages venant de 358/2 Days, Coded, Kingdom Hearts Mobile et Birth by Sleep, il faut qu'on commence à effectuer quelques projets. C'est toujours les pages sur les mondes et les personnages qui sont les plus modifiées, mais les autres ? Alors voici la liste des choses à faire À faire *Insérer les modèles , InfoSimili et pour toutes les pages d'ennemi. *Chercher des vidéos pour les combats. *Faire ces palettes de navigation : **Les armes de Demyx, Marluxia... Pour Roxas et Xion je crois que ce n'est pas nécessaire, puisqu'on a la palette de navigation . **Traduire les palettes de navigation pour les armes de l'OXIII, et ! *Mettre des statistiques pour chaque Keyblade venant de 358/2 Days. *Commencer des pages sur les pièces et les objets venant de 358/2 Days. *Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux Potions, Elixirs etc. et les accessoires ? On doit en parler ! *Regardez Discussion catégorie:Modèles d’administration et Discussion catégorie:Modèles de maintenance - j'essaie de refaire les modèles pour la sortie de BBS mais je suis à court d'idées. *Améliorer le Portail communautaire et y mettre les projets en cours. *Insérer une section "Style de combat" pour les personnages. (The-fingers, j'ai remarqué que tu l'as fait sur Atlantica, pour Ariel. Je l'ai donc déplacé sur la page "Ariel", qui est plus appropriée. Tu as très bien réussi. Penses-tu pouvoir en faire de même avec les autres personnages ?) *Les boîtes utilisateur. Pages à créer Parade - Lumière (Élément) - Griffe de corbeau - Fleur Bloquante - Pirate Volant - Rotor Mou - Soldat volant - Âme-nivore - Fusions - Skateboard - Mad Bumper - Necromancer - Silent Launcher - Aubade - Signe d'Innocence - Couronne de faute - Vol vraie lueur - Hurlement de Minuit - Parapluie - Rejet du sort - Plasma d'Abaddon - Noir ultra profond - Frappe astrale - Dispositifs de l'Organisation XIII - Perplex - Flambée vespérale - Massive Bumper - Birth by sleep (fin secrète) - Lance Warrior - Spring Metal - Jet Balloon - Chimera - Ragnarok - Roulade - Pièce Zéro - Pièce Pandore - Blitz - Hélicopiaf - Lindworm - Zantetsuken - Lost Illusion - Tendre Promesse/Souvenir Perdu - Trinité - Pierre Angulaire de Lumière Portail communautaire Faut-il attendre la sortie française de BBS ?? Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! janvier 28, 2010 à 00:27 (UTC) Une fois qu'on arrive à trouver le nom français pour Land of Departure, je vais renommer le portail. Alors il faut : *créer des pages ou enlever des liens. *changer les noms de chaque partie du tableau. *une section sur la page d'utilisateur. Unbirth, je crois que tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait sur KHEN : Help:Beginner's Userpage. Là, on peut mettre les moyens à formater une page utilisateur (et des astuces pour les codes ! ^^), ainsi que des guides sur les talkboxes. On doit surtout mettre un lien vers Aide:Charte couleur, parce qu'on en aura besoin. Ce n'est que la première partie du Portail communautaire ! Une fois fini, nous avancerons à la deuxième partie. La troisième partie, le tableau des projets et les utilisateurs qui s'en chargent, c'est complet. Un peu d'aide avec Accessory Shop s'il vous plaît ? Il y a un problème d'affichage... Et une autre chose : pour les pages d'aide, est-ce que je mets un lien vers la catégorie, ou quoi ? Boutique d'accessoires Bienvenue au magasind d'accessoires de Cid, où vous pouvez obtenir de l'aide et d'autres informations variées, ainsi que des liens vers des pages utiles. ;Aide *'Le plan du site Kingdom Hearts Wiki' - Pour vous donner des liens vers pratiquement tout. *'À propos du Wiki Kingdom Hearts' - Pour vous donner de brèves informations sur le wiki. *'Manuel de Style' - Là, vous pouvez apprendre à rédiger des articles en suivant le format. *'Aide à l'édition' - Guide plus poussé sur l'édition des pages. *'Guide pour les nouveaux utilisateurs' - Ici, vous trouverez une courte description de notre fonctionnement et nos règles. *'Aide aux pages Utilisateur' - Pour vous aider à créer . *'Chronique' - nous écrivons toutes les nouvelles concernant le wiki et des mises à jour sur la série des Kingdom Hearts. *'Copyrights' - Les grandes lignes de l'utilisation d'images sous copyrights. *'Staff' - Trouvez qui contacter en cas de problèmes. ;Catégories populaires *'Jeu vidéo' *'Personnages' *'Mondes' *'Ennemis' *'Objets' *'Écrits' *'Images' *'Espace Modèle' ;Termes *'Rapports d'Ansem' *'Rapports secrets' *'Cœur' *'Keyblade' *'Sans-cœur' *'Simili' *'Unversed' ;Personnages principaux *'Ansem', Aqua, Donald, Dingo, Kairi, Roi Mickey, Maître Xehanort, Maléfique, Riku, Roxas, Sans-cœur de Xehanort, Sora, Terra, Ventus, Xehanort, Xemnas Back Alley Here in the Back Alley, you can see stuff you might not had known existed! What wonders lie in front of you? ;Vous voudriez partager vos idées avec les membres du wiki Kingdom Hearts ? *Rejoignez-nous sur les Forums ! **'DTD' - Ici, vous pouvez mettre vos suggestions pour améliorer le wiki. **'Hall des Mélodies Creuses' - Parlez de la série Kingdom Hearts et les jeux, de tout et de rien ! ;Envie de nominer un article en tant qu'article du mois ? *Retrouvez-nous sur Discussion modèle:Accueil/Article du Mois. ;Envie de nominer un utilisateur en tant qu'utilisateur du mois pour son travail sur le wiki ? *Allez sur Discussion modèle:Accueil/Utilisateur du mois. *Retrouvez-nous sur Discussion modèle:Accueil/Article du Mois. ;Vous voudriez lire l'actu du wiki et les grands évènements de la série Kingdom Hearts ? *Lisez alors la Chronique du wiki. ;Vous voudriez faire disparaitre quelque chose ? *Rejoignez-nous alors sur Discussion catégorie:Voués à la suppression ! Fichier:DaysVolPlané.png Fichier:DaysVolPlané+.png Fichier:DaysSuperSaut.png Fichier:DaysSuperSaut+.png Fichier:DaysRoulade.png Fichier:DaysRoulade+.png Fichier:DaysScan.png Fichier:DaysRapprocheur.png Et les noms des autres compétences, s'il vous plaît ? Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! janvier 2, 2010 à 04:46 (UTC) Autres images Fichier:DaysAccessoire.png Fichier:DaysAccessoire2.png Fichier:DaysCouronne.png Fichier:DaysDisney.png Fichier:DaysFormule.png Fichier:DaysLevelUp.png Prochain nouveau fonctionnement ? Utilisateur du mois ''NOTE : Ceci n'est qu'un brouillon. J'ai rédigé le paragraphe parce que j'ai attendu les autres mais personne ne venait… Si vous lisez ce brouillon, corrigez-le, je vous en prie !'' Done. --'Unbirth' Submit!! décembre 1, 2009 à 16:44 (UTC) :Thankies ^_^ TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 'décembre 1, 2009 à 16:45 (UTC) Le titre d'utilisateur du mois revient à... Fan de l'orthographe (il nous avoue qu’il est très rare qu’il fasse des fautes d’orthographe), il est vif et toujours prêt à s'investir dans les projets du wiki. Il s’est démarqué pour de nombreuses raisons – il a créé le 600e article du wiki, et très récemment, il a dépassé la marque de 8 000 modifications, faisant de lui le membre ayant le plus modifié ! Pour tout ce qu’il a fait, il a été promu au rang d’administrateur du wiki Kingdom Hearts le 31 octobre. Et il sait s'en montrer digne ! 'Visitez sa page ou allez le féliciter ! Autres notes N'essayez en aucun cas de modifier cette section. Sauf si c'est Thomaskh2, parce qu'il se chargera des introductions des utilisateurs sélectionnés. Tâchez de ne pas me faire protéger l’entière page… Cette section est désormais ouverte à ceux qui vont gérer les introductions des utilisateurs du mois. Attention, il y a des gros spoilers... Le titre d'utilisateur du mois revient à... D'un naturel calme et réfléchi, il est (presque) toujours au courant de l'actualité de la série. Éditeur prolifique, connaisseur de l'univers Disney et bien d'autre, il est vite devenu le troisième utilisateur le plus actif (ou alors, c'est parce qu'il est impatient)... Et n'oublions pas qu'il est très chaleureux et très accueillant, surtout envers les nouveaux ! Consolons tout de même notre cher fondateur adoré... ^^ Visitez sa page ou allez le féliciter ! Le titre d'utilisateur du mois revient à... On doit avouer que le fondateur du wiki Kingdom Hearts a bon goût, avec ses préférences pour Nobuo Uematsu, Yoko Shimomura et les films de Tim Burton, entre autres. Et nous pouvons aussi comprendre pourquoi il veut faire des études en Game Design... :D Il a travaillé dur pour développer le wiki Kingdom Hearts francophone depuis février 2009, et toutes ces pages, toutes ces idées, sont les fruits de ses efforts ! Comme fondateur, il est actuellement le seul bureaucrate du wiki. Tâchons alors de ne pas nous attirer ses foudres, ou nous le regretterons amèrement... Visitez sa page ou allez le féliciter ! La liste A =) *The-fingers : 27.01 *'Le Wiki' : 02.02 *TNE : 12.04 *FFXXL: 02.05 *Naaam: 07.05 *Yosh93 : 19.05 *Unbirth : 21.05 *GodOfNothingness : 08.06 *Simili : 01.11 *Thomaskh2 : 03.11 *Alarielle : 10.11 *Sora1954 : 18.11 *LevL : 01.12 *Et les autres ? Utilisateurs (A refaire) Il paraît que la partie collapsible autocollapse fonctionne, mais il faut que je clique sur show 2 fois pour que cela fonctionne. Et je voudrais réduire la taille de ce modèle... Sulu mata engkudu ! février 25, 2010 à 12:24 (UTC) Une surprise Fini ! A mettre le lien. Je me permets de modifier cette page... Bravo, c'est génial ! ^^ TKH2 Mes amis sont ma force ! mars 7, 2010 à 19:02 (UTC) :Merciiii ^_^ mars 7, 2010 à 23:33 (UTC) Plus d'idées Tron (voix aiguë) : Ne fais pas ça ! Ça chatouille ! Dingo : Tron est Sora : Une fille ? ---- Demyx : Voyons voir... Demyx (inversé) : Si le sujet ne réagit pas, (ralenti) une attitude offensive peut stimuler sa vraie nature latente. RECAP Demyx Demyx : Bien. Sauf que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça signifie. Sora : Est-ce que par hasard, t'essaierais pas de m'embrouiller en me racontant n'importe quoi ? ---- Sora : C'est quoi ? Reine Minnie : Je me demande ce que ça signifie. Demyx : Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça signifie. Roi Mickey : Je ne comprends pas. Tron : Je ne comprends pas non plus. Sora : Oh, j'y comprends plus rien ! Ansem le Sage : Je ne prétends pas non plus connaître l'issue de cette tentative. Donald : Alors, tais-toi ! Merlin : Oh, bigre. FACEPALM Hercule Sora : Mais qu'est-ce qui s'passe, à la fin ? Saïx : Regarde donc ceci. Pat (Lion) se casse la gueule. Sora : Quel abruti. Roxas : Est-ce que c'est censé être une blague ? Maléfique (Tour de Yen Sid) rit. Roxas : Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Diz rit. Roxas : Moi en tout cas, ça ne me fait pas rire !